


Doctor’s note

by iowacornfarm



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassian Anatomy, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iowacornfarm/pseuds/iowacornfarm
Summary: Garak is hiding something under his trousers. Julian has no idea.





	Doctor’s note

개랙은 정확히 2330시에 의상실을 닫았다.

평소보다 늦은 시간까지 가게를 열어뒀지만, 예상치 못한 손님이 들이닥치는 건 원치 않았기 때문에 그는 입구에 옷감이 잔뜩 든 상자를 쌓아두어 어수선한 분위기를 만들었다. 지나가며 가게 안을 흘기는 사람들 눈에 그는 주문이 밀려 늦은 밤까지 정신없이 일하는 가게 주인처럼 보였다. 개랙은 전혀 바쁘지 않았다. 그가 하루종일 한 일이라곤 의상실 먼지 털기, 연방 서버를 이용해 카다시아 뉴스 읽기, 계좌 잔고 확인하기, 혼란스러운 지구 소설 <왕좌의 게임> 읽기였다. 의상실을 나서기 전에 개랙은 주변을 살피며 인기척이 없는지 확인했다. 그리고 상자 속에 쌓인 천 무더기에서 카나아 한 병을 꺼내 조심스럽게 품에 넣었다. 개랙이 이 술을 주문하던 날 쿼크는 몹시 의심스러운 표정으로 눈알을 굴렸지만, 장사 수완 있는 페렝기답게 결국 군말 없이 병을 건넸다. 개랙이 정거장에 온 순간부터 지금까지 단 한 번도 카나아를 병째 산 적이 없었음을 이 작은 페렝기 주인장도 기억하고 있었다. 함께 마셔 줄 사람이 없기 때문이라는 건 자명한 사실이었다.

개랙은 이 시간에 사람을 피하는 방법을 잘 알았다. 모범생은 선실에서 하루를 마무리하고, 주정뱅이는 자정까지 바를 떠나지 않고, 범죄자는 새벽이 오기 전에 움직이는 법이 없다. 감시 모니터를 노려보는 보안관 오도만 무시한다면, 자유롭게 돌아다니기엔 이만 한 시간이 없었다. 게다가 개랙은 오도가 눈치채지 못하게 다른 이의 선실을 방문하는 법도 알고 있다. 개랙은 편집증적인 신중함을 기울여 - 그러나 산뜻한 걸음으로 - 주거 구역에 들어섰다. 그리고 한 선실 앞에 멈춰 방문자용 버튼을 눌렀다. 대답을 대신해 문이 부드럽게 열렸다. 방에 들어서자, 천으로 꾸며진 소파와 라운지 의자가 가장 먼저 눈에 들어왔다. 커피 테이블에는 작고 모던한 조명이 올려져 있었다. 인간적인 취향대로 꾸며진 평범한 거실이었다. 그들은 테록 노르 시절에 쓰였던 금속으로 만들어진 의자를 못 견뎌 했고, 합성 솜을 채운 패드에 박음질한 천을 씌운 뒤 목재나 금속 토대에 얹은 것들로 바꿔버렸다. 그리고는 그 덩어리 위에서 또 다른 천을 몸에 말고 누워 뒹굴기를 좋아했다.

그가 테이블에 카나아 병을 내려놓는 동안 방에서 인기척이 났다. 개랙은 거실로 나오는 사람을 발견하고 웃을 수밖에 없었다. 그의 너그러운 연방 의사는 오늘을 위해 개랙이 만든 옷을 입어주었다. 어두운 남색 바지는 체형에 완벽하게 맞았고, 특히 그가 고심해서 고른, 금사가 섞인 연미색 셔츠의 외곽선이 어깨에서 손목으로 떨어지며 날렵한 윤곽을 그렸다. 바시어는 셔츠를 입을 때 항상 맨 윗단추는 풀었고 소매는 접었다. 개랙은 순전히 그 버릇을 돋보이게 하려고 소매와 셔츠 깃 안감에 안도리안 블루 실크를 덧대었다. 광택이 있는 천이 조명과 피부색을 고루 반사하며 바시어의 긴 목과 손목뼈를 도드라지게 했다.

“멋지네요, 박사님. 정말로요. 재킷을 빼먹은 것만 제외하면 완벽해요.”

그의 칭찬에 바시어가 가볍게 웃었다.

“고마워, 개랙. 그리고 겉옷 걸친 게 보고 싶으면 앞으론 저녁에 약속 잡아. 그거 카나아야? 잘 됐다. 나도 스카치 한 병이 있긴 한데, 한밤중에 어울리는 술은 아니라서. 어, 앉을래?”

“그럴게요.”

바시어가 복제기 앞에서 주문을 넣는 동안 개랙은 소파에 앉아 다시 방을 둘러봤다. 선실은 어설프게 정돈된 상태였다. 소파 틈새에서 개랙은 데이터패드를 하나 주웠다. 나머지 패드 더미는 방구석 어딘가에 보이지 않도록 처박아놨을 게 분명했다. 앉은 자리에서 바로 보이는 낮은 수납장 위에는 오래된 갈색 털 인형이 앉아 있고 그 옆에 스타플릿 통신 배지가 아무렇게나 놓여 있었다. 청소하면서 던져두고 잊어버린 듯했다. 그동안 유리잔 두 개를 들고 온 바시어는 개랙이 주운 패드를 보더니 감탄사를 내질렀다.

“그거! 종일 찾았는데!”

개랙이 대답 대신 어깨를 으쓱였다. 그 행동이 의사의 호기심을 자극했는지, 그들은 앉은 자리에서 한동안 카다시안과 인간의 몸짓 언어에 관해 떠들었다. 그 뒤엔 개랙이 읽고 있는 고전 문학 얘기가 나왔고, 개랙은 왜 인간들이 비위생적인 환경에서의 섹스와 동족 살해 묘사에 탐닉하는지를 물었고, 그러다 용에 얽힌 신화로 주제가 넘어갔다. 둘은 머리를 맞대고 고대 문명 전반에 걸친 날아다니는 도마뱀 숭배 문화에 대한 자료를 찾았다. 그러다 개랙은 옆에 바짝 붙어오는 바시어와 눈이 마주쳤고, 손등을 더듬어오는 손가락에 간지러움을 느꼈고, 어느새 테이블에는 빈 술병만 남았다는 걸 깨달았다. 그는 말갛게 달아오른 상대방의 볼을 감싸쥐었다. 곧 따뜻한 열기가 개랙의 얼굴을 덮쳐왔다. 한동안 서로를 간보듯 주의 깊은 키스가 이어졌다. 바시어가 먼저 참지 못하고 헐떡였다. 성급한 손이 개랙의 명치를 쥐며 옷을 끌어당겼다. 솔직한 심정으로, 개랙은 이 젊은 의사가 안달낼 때마다 흥분하지 않으려 갖은 애를 써야 했다. 그를 씹어먹을 듯이 달려드는 바시어를 떼어내고 개랙이 겨우 말했다. “침대로 가요.”

침실에 들어서는 동안 개랙은 바시어의 셔츠 단추를 조심스럽게 풀었다. 옷이 상하는 걸 원치 않았기 때문이었다. 바시어는 그에게 매달려있느라 몹시 비협조적이었다. 뜨겁고 말랑한 혀가 목에 닿자 개랙은 저도 모르게 앓고 말았다. 파묻힌 고개 너머로 웃음이 느껴졌다. 개랙은 겨우 셔츠를 벗겨 내고, 그걸 잘 개어 올려둘 곳을 찾아 눈을 굴렸다. 그러다 낯익은 장치에 시선이 갔다. 의료용 트라이코더와 간이 모니터가 침대 건너 테이블을 차지하고 있었다. 침실에 두기에 이상적인 도구는 절대 아니었다. 바시어가 그의 얼굴을 부여잡고 억지로 돌렸다. 입술을 맞대어 오길래 개랙은 뒤로 한 걸음 물러나며 말했다.

"왜 트라이코더가 여기 있죠?"

"아무것도 아냐."

"아무것도 아닌 게 아닌데요." 개랙은 모니터를 자세히 들여다봤다. "작동 중이잖아요. 여기 병실이라도 차렸나요?"

"좀 집중하면 안 돼? 뭐가 그렇게 궁금한데?"

“좋은 질문이에요.”

개랙은 엄청난 인내심을 발휘해, 바시어를 밀쳐내는 대신 침대에 앉혔다. 바시어는 곤경에 처한 반려견처럼 풀죽어버렸다. 그의 행동이 확실히 바시어를 당혹케 한 것이다.

“저건 심각하고 위험천만한 무기가 아냐. 그냥 의료용 트라이코더라고!”

“그걸 어디다 쓸 예정이신데요?”

바시어는 대답하기 전에 입을 크게 벌렸다. 허공에 양손을 허우적대면서(적당한 말을 찾을 때 나오는 버릇이었다).

"만일을 대비해 준비한 거야. 그냥... 진단도 하고."

“뭘 진단한단 말이에요?"

개랙은 점점 목소리가 커져가는 중이었다. "누구를 진단해요? 저를요?"

"개랙."

간절한 목소리에 개랙은 입을 다물었다. 그를 바라보는 바시어의 눈에 취기는 달아나고 없었다. 의사는 이제야 판단이 선 듯했다. 개랙이 이걸 과민하게 받아들이고 있다고 깨달은 거였다. 사실, 과민 반응을 보이는 게 당연하지 않은가? 그는 신경 문제로 앓은 전적이 있는 추방자였다! 바시어가 손을 잡고 끌어당겨서, 개랙은 마지 못해 무릎을 꿇었다. 그와 눈높이를 맞춘 바시어가 머뭇거리며 말을 이었다.

"너도 알지만, 난 의사잖아. 넌... 카다시안이고, 우린 지금 섹스하려는 거고. 물론 그런 일이 없길 바라지만, 만에 하나 작은 사고가 발생했을 때 우리 둘이 동시에 의무실로 전송되는 것보다 여기서 해결하는 게 낫다고 생각했을 뿐이야."

“아, 그럴싸한 변명이네요. 물론 그것도 의도했겠지만 박사님, 그뿐만이 아니겠지요. 당신은 제 생체 정보를 수집하려고 한 거예요. 중독 상태였던 이전 데이터와 비교할 목적으로요. 제가 아직 완벽하게 낫지 않았다는 증거를 잡아내고 싶었나요? 의무실에 다시 집어넣기 위해서 말이에요?”

"세상에. 개랙. 만일 그랬다면 네게 카나아 단 한 방울조차 먹이지 않았을 거야!"

바시어가 억울한 듯 외쳤지만 개랙은 의심을 거두지 않았다. 그는 바시어가 잡은 손을 슬며시 풀곤 침대 옆에 나란히 앉았다. 두 사람은 각자 말없이 벽지와 바닥을 노려봤다. 이윽고 바닥을 뚫어지게 보던 바시어가 먼저 입을 열었다.

"내가 분위기를 완전히 망친 거지?"

개랙이 한숨 쉬었다.

"딱히 누구 탓을 할 수는 없는 것 같네요."

"망했네."

그렇게 외치며 바시어가 침대 뒤로 풀썩 누웠다. "정말 미안해. 솔직히 말하면 스캔하려던 거 맞아."

"그럴 줄 알았어요!"

“하지만 널 불편하게 할 마음은 없었어. 난 그저... 카다시안은 처음인 데다가... (개랙이 헛웃는 소리를 냈다.) 제발 고깝게 듣지 말아줘. 개랙. 네게 관심이 있어서 그랬어."

성급하게, 개랙은 바시어를 돌아보았고 그는 침대에 누운 의사의 긴장감 없는 눈과 마주쳤다. 가늘고 곱슬거리는 머리카락이 시트에 아무렇게나 흐트러지게 둔 채로, 바시어는 개랙을 따라서 눈을 깜빡였다. 그때 비로소 개랙은 생각한다. 아, 어쩌면 이 의사는 규칙을 이해한 걸지도 모르겠다.

“다시 말해 보세요.”

“네 몸 말이야. 카다시안의 생리학은 외부에 알려진 바가 거의 없어. 너희는 의료 데이터베이스를 연방과 공유하지 않잖아. 그리고 연방 구역을 돌아다니는 카다시안은 극소수지. 난 수련의 시절에도 카다시안을 단 한 번도 보지 못했어.”

“제가 정거장의 유일한 카다시안이라서, 이용하고 싶다는 말이에요? 당신의 의학적 호기심을 충족하는 위대한 과업에요?”

“처음엔 그렇게 생각하기도 했지.”

바시어가 웃었다. 그리고는 손을 뻗어 와서, 개랙은 몸을 숙여 인간의 손바닥이 자신의 목을 감싸쥘 수 있게끔 했다. 긴 손가락이 그의 머리카락을 만지고 뒷목에 튀어나온 돌기를 쓰다듬도록 내버려뒀다. 바시어는 생경한 눈으로 그를 탐색했다. 의사가 계속 말했다.

“너와 친해지기 전까진. 개랙, 네가 처음 내게 손을 갖다 댔을 때, 솔직히 말해서, 그때부터 난 객관을 잃어버렸어. 머릿속엔 온통 네 옷을 벗기고 싶다는 생각 뿐이었고.”

“박사님.”

“또 네 손이 너무 부드러웠거든. 비늘로 덮인 손등은 단단했는데, 손바닥은 말도 안 되게 부드러웠지... 다른 부분도 부드러울지 만져보고 싶었어...”

“줄리앙.”

“카다시안의 척주는 매력적이야. 특히 척추뼈의 개수와 움직임 말야. 네 옷 때문에 겉으론 잘 드러나지 않는 것 같아. 두께감 있는 옷이나 딱딱한 군복이 태생적인 유연함을 방해한다고 생각하지 않아? 인간 척주에는 총 26개의 척추뼈가 있거든. 아, 꼬리뼈는, 태어날 땐 3에서 5개 정도의 척추뼈로 구성되어 있지만 자라면서 섬유연골관절을 형성하기 때문에 움직임이 극도로 제한적이야. 그렇기 때문에 엄연히 척추뼈라곤 할 수 없는데...”

“당신은 말이 너무 많아요.”

“알아. 이제 옷을 벗어줄래?”

개랙은 요구에 응했다. 그는 손을 옮겨 천천히 상의를 벗기 시작했다. 여러 종류의 천을 전통적인 방식으로 누벼 만든 옷이었다. 이 방식은 두께 덕에 체온 유지에도 좋지만, 신체적 특징을 효과적으로 가리기도 했다.

“트라이코더는 빼고요.”

개랙이 말했다.

"트라이코더 빼고."

바시어가 즉시 복창했다. 개랙이 완전히 옷을 벗고 나자, 바시어는 상체를 일으켜 앉았다. 상기된 얼굴이 가까워져서 개랙은 눈을 감을 뻔했다. 바시어가 어깨를 잡고 부드럽게 밀었다. 개랙은 순순히 엎드려서 볼과 손바닥에 닿는 시트의 감촉을 느꼈다. 기분 좋게 따뜻한 손이 목덜미에서 어깨까지 이어지는 두꺼운 비늘을 더듬었다. 진료에 임하는 의사처럼 전문적이고 섬세한 동작이었다. 어깨를 돌아 날개뼈를 향한 손가락이 리드미컬하게 뒷목까지 쓸며 이동했다, 어떤 형태를 그리는 듯했다.

“발달한 등세모근을 따라 비늘이 덮여 있어. 비늘을 만지면, 어느 정도로 촉감이 전달되지?”

“적절할 정도로요.”

바시어는 아까보다 힘이 들어간 손가락으로 비늘을 문지르며 깊게 눌렀다. 손톱이 파고드는 느낌에 개랙이 펄쩍 뛰었다.

“미안. 아파?”

“아뇨.” 개랙은 목소리가 필요 이상으로 떨리지 않게끔 애썼다. 그의 답변이 만족스러웠는지, 바시어는 다시 강하게 견갑을 문질렀다. 개랙이 간지러움과 흥분으로 낮게 신음하자 등 뒤에서 웃음소리가 들렸다.

“개랙, 등 비늘이 움직이는 게 정말 야하네.”

개랙은 무슨 말이라도 해야 했지만, 무기력함을 이길 수가 없어서 그냥 가만히 있기로 했다. 의사는 이제 척추뼈를 세었다. 손가락이 돌기를 더듬으며 내려가는 동안 개랙은 끙끙거렸다. 바시어의 말대로 카다시안의 척추 모양은 특징적이다. 그들의 등은 인간에 비해 척추뼈가 도드라져 보이고, 곡면을 따라 난 비늘이 근육과 맞물려 움직임을 섬세하게 제어했다. 아주 오래 전, 진화의 초기 과정에서부터 사족 보행을 하며 발달한 척추였다. 현대에 와서는 수술을 까다롭게 만드는 특징이 됐다. 그래서 어떤 카다시안도 동족이 아닌 의사를 전적으로 신뢰하지 않는다. 눈부시게 이룩한 기술로 뭐든 대수롭지 않게 고치는 연방 의사들은 카다시안의 신체적 차이를 간과할 게 분명하기 때문이었다.

바시어는 양 손가락으로 여전히 뼈를 진단하는 중이었다. 허리 아래쪽을 집요하게 만지면서 요추 3번이 어쩌고 하며 중얼대기나 했다. 개랙은, 물론 그 느낌을 즐기고 있었다. 그렇게 비늘 위에서 한참 동안 헤매던 손이 예고 없이 바지를 파고들었다. 동시에 바시어가 소리를 빽 질러서, 개랙은 깜짝 놀랐다.

“뭐예요?!”

상체를 뒤틀어서 돌아보니, 바시어가 잔뜩 상기된 얼굴을 한 채로 숨을 몰아쉬고 있었다.

“일림 개랙. 너 꼬리가 있잖아.”

“꼬리가 아니에요. 박사님.”

“하지만...” 바시어는 아직도 개랙의 바지 뒤춤에 손을 집어넣은 상태였다. “움직이잖아! 천추 아래로, 15센치 가량의 짧은 꼬리가!”

그러며 뭔가를 더 말하려다 입을 다물었다. 바시어는 아마 ‘어떻게 이걸 나한테 숨길 수 있어.’라고 말하고 싶었겠지만, 개랙이 숨겨둔 비밀이 한두개가 아님을 상기했을 것이다. 그는 무언의 답으로 그것을 살랑거렸다. 바시어가 전기 충격을 받은 듯한 낯빛을 했다.

“움직이지만, 쓸모없죠. 너무 짧게 퇴화했거든요. 다시 말하는데, 카다시안은 이걸 꼬리라고 부르지 않아요. 몸의 균형을 맞춰주거나 방향 전환에 도움을 주지 않으니까요.”

“그럼 뭐라고 부르는데?”

“이름이 없어요. 의학 용어는 있겠지만, 저도 모르겠어요. 관심이 없어서요.”

“관심이 없다니!” 바시어가 비분강개했다. “네 몸의 일부잖아! 신체의 아름다운 신비라고!”

“아니에요, 그건 추하고 부적절한 부분이에요. 카다시안이 왜 튜닉 형태의 옷을 주로 입는지 생각해보세요.”

“그래서 카다시안은 평생 이걸 옷으로 가려두고, 지칭하지도 않고 산단 말이야?”

“그렇지도 않아요. 비속어로는 돌출된 생식기라고 불러요. 아시다시피 카다시안의 생식기는...”

“수납형이지.”

“그리고 이건 드러나 있죠. 그래서, 어쩌다 보니 남을 모욕하는 뜻이 된 거예요.”

“이런 딱한 생리학 얘기는 폰 파 이후로 처음이야.”

정말이지 인간 중심적인 반응이었다. 개랙은 한숨을 내쉬며 일어나려 했다. 그러나 의사의 손이 그의 골반 옆을 내리눌러 저지했다. 그가 의아한 눈으로 쳐다보자 바시어가 장난스럽게 웃었다.

“아직 덜 봤어. 엉덩이 좀 들어줄래?”

그러며 손을 뻗어 바지 버클을 풀었다. 개랙이 몸을 이리저리 들썩이자 바지가 착실히 벗겨져 나갔다. 그가 신발을 집어 던지는 동안 바시어는 속옷을 끌어내렸다. 그리곤 개랙의 요추 아래 달린 그것을 손에 쥐고 쓸어올리기 시작했다. 그는 숨이 턱 막혀버렸다.

“박사님, 당신은 정말, 어처구니가 없네요!”

“개랙. 이걸 직접 본 적 있어?”

바시어의 목소리는 그 어느 때보다 나지막하고 달았다. “네가 봤어야 해... 엄청 매력적이거든. 다른 곳보다 색도 진하고, 유연하기도 하고, 잔 비늘이 끝부분까지 덮여있어. 아랫면은 연한 맨살이 드러나있지. 섬세한 디테일이야.”

그리고 뜨겁게 삼켜졌다. 개랙은 저항하지 못했다. 그의 손과 발끝으로 모든 의지가 빠져나가는 것 같았다. 바시어는 그것을 조심스럽게, 그러나 끈질기게 빨고 핥았다. 개랙은 들끓기 시작했다. 그는 시트 위에서 들썩거리며 이를 악물었다. 별 소용 없는 짓이었다. 그가 기묘한 해방감과 함께 몸을 떨었고, 바시어는 그의 비어져나온 성기를 찾아 손으로 문질렀다. 앞뒤로 자극이 더해져 개랙은 더는 참지 못하고 벌린 입으로 신음했다. 성기를 말아쥔 손이 그를 단단하게 옭아매며 말단까지 점령해버렸다. 개랙은 뱃속에서 쾌감이 역류하는 것을 느꼈다. 돌연 어깨를 잡혀 침대를 향해 누웠다. 바시어가 달뜬 표정으로 키스해왔고, 그는 억눌린 채로 눈을 감고 헐떡이다가 귀 바로 아래를 깨무는 감각과 함께 사정해버렸다. 직후에 찾아오는 감정은 개랙을 부끄럽게 했다.

바시어는 그를 향해 다정하게 웃었다.

“진단 결과, 선생님은 완벽하게 건강하시군요.”

그러고는 개랙의 움푹 파인 가운데 이마를 향해 입술을 눌렀다. 개랙은 인정해야 했다. 이번엔 완전히 지고 만 것이다. 그는 의사의 머리카락을 손으로 쓸어담으며 시선을 맞췄다.

“피곤하신가요?”

“별로. 배는 좀 고파.”

“스파이스 푸딩 어때요?”

“좋지.”

바시어가 잽싸게 옆으로 누웠다. 개랙은 널브러진 바지를 주워들고 다리를 끼워 넣었다. 복제기로 향하는 개랙의 등 뒤에 대고 바시어가 물었다.

“오늘 자고 가?”

“그럼요.” 복제기 앞에 서서 목을 가다듬으며 개랙이 말했다. “그렇지 않으면 제가 왜 피곤하냐고 물어봤겠어요?”

멀리서 즐거운 웃음소리가 들려왔다. 개랙은 벽 뒤에 숨은 채로 따라서 미소 지었다.


End file.
